WAITING
by hanjeey
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!] Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, tidak ada yang datang diawal cerita. Baekhyun lelah menanti dan berakhir mengikhlaskan'nya'. CHANBAEK/GS/T/DLDR/RnR
1. PROLOG

**WAITING**

Main pair: ChanBaek

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Akan bertambah secara otomatis (?)

Rate: T

Warning: Genderswitch (GS), OOC, typo(s), GaJe

 _Setiap hari aku melihatmu_

 _Memanggil namamu_

 _Kau tak pernah membalas perkataanku_

 _Tidak pernah tersenyum padaku_

 _Tidak ingin dekat denganku_

 _Kau menoleh padaku dan kembali berpaling dariku. Tanpa kata kata dan senyuman._

 _Kau bisa bercanda dan tertawa dengan orang lain, bisakah kau seperti itu padaku? Tidak. Aku tahu_

 _Terkadang aku berpikir apakah aku ada di duniamu?_

 _Apakah aku pernah membuat kesalahan besar padamu? Jika ya, aku mohon maafkan aku._

 _Aku ingin berhenti seperti ini._

 _Berhenti memanggil namamu, berhenti tersenyum padamu,_

 _Dan berhenti menyukaimu._

 _Jika waktu itu telah datang, akankah kau menyesal?_

 _Akankah kau memandangku?_

 _Akankah kau menganggapku ada?_

 _Akankah kau peduli padaku?_

 _Akankah semuanya berubah?_

 ** _Aku akan menunggu._**

Next or Delete?

Halo...ini ff debutku, mungkin ini terkesan aneh(?), tapi kalau banyak yang minat, saya usahakan update secepatnya. Sekian, Annyeong!!

Review juseyo...


	2. Chapter 1

**WAITING**

 **Main pair: ChanBaek**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Akan bertambah secara otomatis(?)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Gender Switch(GS), OOC, typo**

 **_Chapter 1_**

 _Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, tidak ada yang datang di awal cerita. Baekhyun lelah menanti dan berakhir mengikhlaskan'nya'._

 _..._

Pukul 06.00 Nyonya Byun Sungyoung melangkahkan kaki ke kamar kedua putri nya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Seohwa masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Sungyoung membuka tirai kamar Baekhyun dan Seohwa.

"Selamat pagi _eomma_.." kata Baekhyun dan Seohwa dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi juga putri _eomma_ tersayang.." balas Sungyoung sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan Seohwa bergantian.

" _Eommaa_..."rengek Baekhyun dan Seohwa bersamaan.

"Anak _eomm_ a yang cantik seharusnya sudah siap berangkat sekolah sekarang.." kata Sungyoung santai.

" _Mwo_?" otomatis Baekhyun dan Seohwa melihat ke arah jam di atas nakas. Bak disengat ribuan lebah, Baekhyun dan Seohwa langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi memulai kebiasaan pagi mereka jika terlambat. Apalagi jika bukan berebut kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun..mandi mu sangat lama"

" _Eonni_...harusnya kau mengalah"

"Ini sudah terlambat Baekhyun!"

"Ini juga sudah terlambat _Eonni_!"

Sungyoung memutar bola mata malas melihat acara berebut kamar mandi yang sudah sangat biasa terjadi tersebut.

"Terserah kalian... _Eomma_ tunggu di meja makan"

 **~WAITING~**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara berebut kamar mandi nya, Baekhyun dan Seohwa masih harus mencari name tag mereka yang _katanya_ diletakkan di atas meja.

" _Eomma_.. tahu name tag ku tidak?" kata Baekhyun

"Milik ku juga tidak ada _eomma_.."susul Seohwa

"Iish dimana name tag ku..." gerutu Baekhyun dan Seohwa sambil mengacak acak kamar mereka. Tak lama kemudian Sungyoung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian sarapan saja dulu, biar _eomma_ carikan" kata Sungyoung. Lalu Baekhyun dan Seohwa turun untuk sarapan.

Sungyoung mencari dengan teliti. Mulai dari almari, laci dan berakhir di kolong tempat tidur. Kemudian.. "Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Sungyoung setelah menemukan benda pipih sepanjang 5 cm bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun dan Eun Seohwa. Lalu Sungyoung pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan Seohwa di meja makan.

"Dimana kalian meletakkan name tag kalian?" tanya Sungyoung kepada putrinya.

"Di atas meja _eomma_ " kata Seohwa

"Sejak kapan meja berpindah tempat di kolong tempat tidur?" sindir Sungyoung. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir.

"Ini milik Byun Baekhyun" kata Sungyoung sambil menyodorkan name tag Baekhyun. "Dan ini milik Eun Seohwa" katanya setelah meletakkan name tag Seohwa di meja.

"Terima kasih _eomma_ " koor Baekhyun dan Seohwa sambil memeluk eomma nya.

"Ya sudah berangkat sana. Ini hari pertama kalian masuk SHS, seharusnya kalian sudah berada di sekolah."

"Ya _eomma_ , kami berangkat!" teriak Baekhyun setelah mereka keluar rumah. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah mereka cukup dekat.

 **~WAITING~**

Sesampainya di sekolah Baekhyun dan Seohwa masih harus mencari kelas mereka. Sebagai siswi baru mereka harus mengikuti masa orientasi selama empat hari. Mereka mencari nama mereka di papan yang disediakan.

"Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun...ini dia!" seru Baekhyun saat menemukan namanya dideretan kelas X A.

" _Eonni_ , kelasmu dimana?"

"Sebentar, ini juga masih _nyari_ "

"Eun Seohwa, Eun Seohwa, Eun Seohwa... _eonni_!, kelasmu sama denganku!" seru Baekhyun saat menemukan nama eonni nya di kelas X A, kelas yang sama dengannya.

" _Jinja_?!" pekik Seohwa tak percaya, Ia pun segera mengecek daftar siswa di kelas X A.

"Yak! Baekhyun kita sekelas!"pekik Seohwa kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan meloncat kegirangan.

"Ah, _nde nde. Kajj_ a kita cari kelasnya. Kita harus masuk sebelum pukul 07.30"

" _Kajja_ " kata Seohwa kemudian.

 **~WAITING~**

Baekhyun dan Seohwa menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka untuk menemukan letak kelas X A. Koridor terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa baru yang memulai ritual berkenalan mereka dan ada juga yang sedang kebingungan mencari kelas seperti yang dilakukan Seohwa dan Baekhyun. Tiba tiba...

BRUK!

"Aww!" Seohwa tertabrak seorang laki laki. Otomatis Baekhyun mendongak pada orang yang menabrak kakaknya.

Laki laki itu hanya mengucapkan kata "maaf" dengan suara sexy nya yang membuat Baekhyun diam mematung.

" _Gwaenchana_ " balas Seohwa

" _Kajja_ baek" ajak Seohwa, namun Baekhyun hanya diam menatap punggung lebar lelaki tadi sampai hilang dari penglihatannya.

 _Tampan..._

...

...

 **To Be Continued**

Halo.. Jeny update looh /gak nanya/. Makasih kalian semua yang udah nungguin ff gaje Jeny, sungguh Jeny terhura *huwee*. Sebelumnya Jeny mau minta maaf kalau chapter pertama ini kurang memuaskan, Jeny memang sengaja buat perkenalannya Chanbaek agak lama karena Jeny berencana buat ff ini berbelas belas chapter.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO**

Zulfa (Afa-ssi)│Schehana (kaihhyo)│Elisa (xiHan.a-oh)│Arina (Harayna)

 **BIG THANKS TO**

parkbaexh614│ afrilany pahsya│ Beefvcker│Guest(rika)│hwangbaek

Dan juga para readers yang sudah follow dan favorite ff ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
